Sorin, hijo de Kanchelsis Camara de los Secretos
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Que pasaría si, previendo problemas futuros, Dumbledore pide la ayuda de un dios malvado De D&D  y este la envía...En la forma de su propio hijo, Sorin Maastrach? Este joven vampiro ayudará, pero...a su manera Situado en 2º año


Albus Dumbledore, con varios títulos siguiendo a su nombre pero no vamos a mencionar, se encontraba en un salón digno de decir que el mas rico de los reyes estaría celoso.

Y con razón. Aquel con el que había venido a reunirse hacia mucho tiempo que sobrepasó la clasificación de Rey, aunque siga siendolo en casi todo.

Sus ministros por así decirlo, pasaron a llamarse reyes al crecer tanto su imperio.

Y el, al ser tan poderoso, tanto en dominio como en capacidad propia pasó a ser llamado...

Un Dios. Tal fue el caso que no fue solo un titulo, sino que realmente se convirtió en una deidad de...lo que es.

La habitación era una mini salita del té, pero tenia el tamaño del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts, por eso nunca dejaba de impresionarse las pocas veces que venia aquí.

Los muebles, dorados y rojos, zafiros escasos, algo de plata en algunos sitios y abundantes rubíes en todo el mobiliario y tapicería, mesas redondas y cuadradas de oro y platino macizos sin impurezas con rubíes y diamantes. Un escudo de armas sobre la puerta, un murciélago de metal de ébano negro(no que el murciélago fuera de metal en cuanto a la inspiración, solo el símbolo formado) con dos rubíes enormes como ojos rojo sangre que parecían palpitar en luz a la luz de las lamparas.

La taza de té de platino y joyas de la que bebía ahora mismo el anciano, por su material, artesanía, detalle y antigüedad; seguramente valía mucho mas que la fortuna Malfoy, y mira que eran ricos.

Las paredes parecían tener un empapelado rojo algo reflectante, pero Albus sabia mejor.

Estaban pintadas con sangre.

Sangre encantada para tener eternamente el pigmento de estar viva y recién derramada. Incluso fluía un poco a veces. Incluso estaba aun caliente como cuando se derramó

Estatuas de todos los tipos y estilos del mas fino arte, esculpidas en rubí también abundaban, en esa habitación y en toda la casa.

Algunas eran de sangre aun fluyente. Otras del mismo liquido cristalizado en rubí.

La puerta se abrió, y un mayordomo algo seco y demacrado, con hambre en los ojos controlada por una influencia sobrenatural le miró con sus ojos rojos y sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos.

Un vampiro.

-El amo...Ya está aquí.-Anunció

Por la puerta, una vez el mayordomo se apartó, entró un hombre, en plena juventud, de rasgos finos y aristocráticos, de una apariencia por la que hasta la mas fría de las mujeres se derretiría en suspiros y destilando un encanto que atraería a toda fémina en la que el posara sus ojos de color rojo sangre, mientras su largo pelo negro atado en una cola baja se mantenía en su lugar haciendo presencia como una sombra, y vestido con un traje de aristócrata elegante de fina seda negra de gala y una capa negra con toques rojos en el interior.

Le susurró algo por lo bajo al mayordomo, dos cosas aparentemente, y la segunda iluminó en alegría los orbes rojos del sirviente que dejó ver en su pálida y chupada cara una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta tan rápido como la etiqueta lo permitía y cerró la puerta al salir.

-Albus Dumbledore.-Dijo como único saludo el hombre sonriendo, mostrando sus largos pero aun no extendidos colmillos. Vampiro.-Cuantos años han pasado...11 creo. No has cambiado en nada en estos breves y escasos años a diferencia de muchos mortales.

-Humildemente le saludo, Lord Mastraach, Amo de la sangre, Señor de...

-Dejalo, Albus. Para mi el tiempo es menos que nada, pero para los mortales es un asunto completamente distinto, no?

-Me siento agradecido por ello, señor.

-Si, yo, Kanchelsis Mastaach, EL vampiro, puedo ser benevolente también.-Se burló el.-Pero no creo que hayas pasado por la molestia de gastar toda la magia acumulada en tu traslador extraplanario, venir al Abismo de los Demonios hasta mi Castillo del Libertino y suplicar una audiencia solo para tomar algo del te exclusivo especial de mis visitas, aunque creo que es una razón muy buena solo el te, y para señalar mi buen humor.

-Admito que ese te es una muy buena razón, pero es cierto que no es por eso.-Accedió.- Hace poco...Lord Voldemort trató de robar la Piedra Filosofal.

-Ohh...Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, niño?

Debido a los miles de años que cargaba en su existencia, Kanchelsis llamaba a todos los mortales niños. Por otra parte, si eran no muertos les llamaba jóvenes, ya que vivirían(potencial y probablemente) para superar dicho estatus.

-Hogwarts puede ser asediado en los próximos años. El joven Harry parece tener una capacidad enorme para atraer a la mala suerte.-Explicó.-Dejo la forma a tu criterio, tendrás mas perspectiva que yo, pero me gustaría tu ayuda.

El Dios de los vampiros, la magia(Una de las múltiples deidades de la magia, de los múltiples panteones) la sangre, el libertinaje, la seducción, el lujo y la oscuridad se quedó un par de minutos mirando al vacío, como esperando captar algo Quizás así era.

-No niego que quien gobierne tu plano material y como lo haga no me importa en lo mas mínimo, no me importa que Voldemort gane, pero...-Dijo lentamente.- Es mortal osó prometer falsamente a mi pueblo tierras y reinos para su propio reino o país. Siempre supe, cuando los reyes vampiro de tu plano me lo dijeron, que no cumpliría su promesa y trataría de matarles.

Eso era cierto. Los reyes vampiro eran los gobernantes vampíricos de ciertos territorios o reinos de sombra. En vista de que obedecían al Rey y Dios aquí presente, seria mejor decir que eran ministros, pero al ser el mas un Dios se podían permitir llamarse reyes.

-No les importó, y con razón, pues al menos habrían neutralizado a un bando enemigo y mantenido en calma al otro mientras se armaban. Ahora están concentrados en pequeños, en comparación con las ciudades y poblaciones que planeaban, Aquelarres. Pero Voldemort, antes de caer, bloqueó parte de sus derechos, estancándose en seres, sin poder clasificarse también como ''Casta''. Solo podrían lograrlo con guerras, Albus, y ello me reclamaría. Y soy demasiado vago y hedonista. Eh aquí un trato.-Expuso Kanchelsis.- Empieza a mover ficha, haz que se apruebe lo que nos propuso Voldemort y haré algo para ayudarte. Dos pájaros de un tiro ya que así, Voldemort no tendrá nada para atraer a los vampiros cuando resurja.

El anciano lo sopesó por varios segundos, minutos, hasta que finalmente accedió. Planeaba hacerlo igualmente, pero era algo mas lejano que eso, pues planeaba moverse en favor de los hombres lobo.

Albus empezó a oír pasos en su dirección, y estaba seguro de que el ser ante el los oía desde hace rato. Teniendo en cuenta que excepto los prisioneros o ''ganado'' todos en el castillo eran vampiros, era obvio que los pasos se oían de modo similar a cuando alguien golpea la puerta para pasar.

Finalmente se detuvieron...Al otro lado de la puerta.

-Puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió, sin necesidad de que la tocaran, mostrando a un niño al otro lado.

Un niño de 12 años, vestido en un traje negro(Como el de Drácula en la película Van Hellsing), y un abrigo largo negro victoriano (Como el de Alucard en Hellsing.)

Un cinturón de cuero negro con pinchos de plata y una hebilla de clavera se encontraba en su cintura, y el la frente de la calavera, un murciélago negro de ébano con los ojos rojos de rubí como el de la puerta.

Un bastón negro, con un mango de vertebras de plata colgaba en su cintura, muy probablemente una espada de diseño extraño.

Les miró con sus ojos, a diferencia de los de Kanchelsis, azul oscuro y preguntó:

-Me llamabais, Padre?

A Dumbledore casi le da un infarto al oír eso. PADRE? KANCHELSIS, PADRE?

Imposible, es decir...Era, a pesar de ser un Dios(Técnicamente un semidiós inmortal por su puro poder para luego ascender por aun mas poder a ser completamente un dios vampiro), seguía siendo un vampiro, un no muerto/muerto viviente. Se suponía que eran estériles, excepto bajo ciertas circunstancias, y aun y así solo con mortales.

Pero Kanchelsis nunca permitiría que un dhampir o semivampiro lo llamara padre, así que debía ser vampiro completo.

Y si bien hubo un tiempo en que unos pocos y selectos no muertos sabían reproducirse entre ellos, el conocimiento se perdió oculto hace mucho, y excepto Kanchelsis y el Rey Necrofago, todos los muertos vivientes de esa época ya fueron destruidos.

Como entonces? Kanchelsis nunca prestó atención en especial a esos secretos en esa época.

-Así es. Pasa, Sorin, hijo mio.

-Hi...hijo?-Tartamudeó Dumbledore, aun incrédulo y en shock.

-Sorprendido?-Se burló el dios.-Si, hace muchos siglos se descubrió una forma de que los muertos vivientes corpóreos inteligentes fuesen capaces de reproducirse. Había mucho revuelto entonces, así que esperé hasta que todos cayeron. Pero sabes que pasa con los grandes descubrimientos? Que si guardas en secreto el método, no lo guardas solo en tu cabeza. Encontré el ensayo donde se especifica todo, lo hablé con mi esposa Lamatsu y...aquí esta el resultado. Los vampiros eran raros por ese entonces, así que solo uno surgió de ese proceso, y ahora...Hay otro, mi hijo Sorin. El será mi forma de ayudarte.

-Ayudarme?

-Ayudarle, Padre?

-Exacto. No puedo mandar un ejercito de vampiros y demás no muertos a Hogwarts como protección, así que mando al mas poderoso a parte de mi y mi esposa, capaz de evitar que las cosas lleguen a estado critico. No puede asegurar la seguridad al 100%, pero...Te aseguro que no destruirán la escuela y se cometerá un genocidio.-Explicó.-Un estudiante de transferencia.

-Pero los vampiros...Ohhh...Ya veo por donde va.-Comprendió Dumbledore.

-Exacto. Los vampiros no poseen núcleo mágico, la alteración de la muerte en vida lo anula. Por ello...un mago de los de tu plano, realmente mas similar a un hechicero pero sin sangre de dragón, pierde su magia y a de aprender de nuevo tras dominar el método antiguo de producir maná. Pero...Sorin nació vampiro, y ha sido entrenado para dominar todo tipo de magia, salvo adivinacion, que tiene poca utilidad para nosotros. El puede moldear el maná y manipularlo para vuestro estilo, solo necesita la varita.

Al oír la palabra varita, Sorin tocó el pomo de su espada con mango de vertebras. Dicho Pomo era un murciélago de pura obsidiana negro como las tinieblas como el de la calavera de su hebilla, y con ojos de rubí.

-Naturalmente también es competente, experto en realidad, sin magia. No lo subestimes. Y seamos sinceros, puede ser un vampiro, puede ser el hijo de un dios malvado...pero es un niño. Necesita asociarse con otros y que diablos, un pasatiempo. Vuestra magia puede ser lo que necesita.

-Iniciaré el...(escalofrío)...Papeleo entonces.

-Como me alegro de tener un criado incapaz de traicionarme o jugármela haciendo el mio.

-Te envidio.

-Tu y otros miles de millones de personas.

-Así que...Voy a ir a la escuela supongo.-Tanteó Sorin.-Esto es nuevo. Cuando he de partir?

-Seria bueno de inmediato. Necesitaras un guía para comprar los útiles y...

-No, un vampiro pre adolescente u adolescente vigilado por un mago que no deje de comprobar cada musculo llamará mucho la atención. Solo necesito el dinero y Noche Liquida Mejorada.

-Lleva esto entonces.-Dijo Sorin, materializando una bolsa con un rubí del tamaño de un corazón humano y un diamante puro poco mas pequeño.-Pese a nuestra fortuna no tenemos la moneda del plano material de la tierra. Esto debería asegurarte algo.

''Le asegura no necesitar mover un dedo los próximos 300 años'' Murmuró Dumbledore en su cabeza, sabiendo que Kanchelsis sin duda lo oiría.

* * *

>(Poco después, en el callejón Knockturn)<p><p>

Un flash de luz, y el joven vampiro estaba en una tienda oscura y destartalada. El dueño se había ido a la parte de atrás, así que no le molestó, pero...

Su aparición había sorprendido a un niño de su edad de pelo negro desordenado y gafas en sus ojos verdes, que salia de esconderse en un armario dispuesto a irse, pero se quedó helado.

Sorin solo suspiró en silencio y le indicó que saliera.

Ambos pasaron rápidamente en silencio por la puerta, saliendo a la despoblada calle oscura y siniestra.

Perfecta para la especie de Sorin.

-Gracias por no delatarme.-Dijo el chico.

-No podría importarme menos, yo podría decir lo mismo.-Señaló el no muerto.-Yo tampoco debía de estar ahí después de todo. Se que mi padre lo habrá hecho como broma, pero no comparto su humor a tanto nivel.

El chico estaba desconcertado. Entendía lo que Sorin decía, pero le parecía una forma extraña de hablar.

Una bruja, un par de ladrones y una Saga les rodearon.

Pero la saga, al verle, salió huyendo aterrorizada.

Chica lista, no como estos tres desgraciados, que miraron con incredulidad antes de encogerse de hombros y proceder a lo que iban.

-Os habéis perdido, niños?-Dijo la vieja bruja, qie llevaba una bolsa de lo que parecían inquietantemente uñas humanas arrancadas. Sonrió mostrando dientes negros, y el chico dio un paso atrás, lo bastante atrás para que Sorin pudiese mirarla a los ojos sin preocuparse de testigos.

-Yo solo...-Comenzó el chico, pero se vio detenido por las palabras de Sorin.

Este había cambiado sus ojos a un iris rojo de vampiro, cosa que aterrorizó a sus asaltantes.

-Tenéis 5 segundos para huir. Si cuando pasen seguís aquí ante mi...Os mataré.

-Harry?-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.-Que diablos haces aquí?

-Hagrid.-Suspiró aliviado el chico, identificado ahora como Harry.-Me he perdido...el floo...

Floo? Los mortales tenían nombres muy excéntricos para sus métodos de transporte.

El hombre gigantesco, obviamente no del todo humano, cogió a Harry por el cogote y se lo llevó. Dudó si hacer lo mismo con Sorin, al que no conocía, pero Sorin empezó a seguirle para llegar a su destino, así que simplemente caminó arrastrando a Harry y con el vampiro siguiéndoles.

-Eres un desastre.-Murmuró el gigante.

-No hace falta que lo digas. Y por que no has contestado a mis cartas?

Harry empezó a contar una historia de un elfo domestico, curiosa subespecie híbrida entre trasgo y elfo destinado a la esclavitud, y que sus familiares lo tenían prisionero.

Parecían del tipo de gente que los humanos no aprecian. Un buen almuerzo rápido.

-Y tu quien eres?-Preguntó el gigante.

-Un alumno de intercambio. Acabé allí por error.-Declaró Sorin.-He visto que el chico aquí solo lleva la varita y consideré que siguiéndole encontraría el banco.

-Oh, bueno, allí están los Weasley.-Dijo señalando a una familia de pelirrojos con ropas raídas.-Son buena gente. Algo pobres pero...

-La situación económica de la gente no podría importarme menos.-Cortó Sorin.-Me basta con que sean competentes.

Hagrid y Harry lo miraron, evaluando como podía parecerse tanto a Malfoy, pero ser tan distinto a la vez.

La chica de pelo castaño que había llegado junto a los Weasley.

-HARRY.

Cuando la chica chilló y saltó a por el junto a los pelirrojos, que empezaron a acribillar al niño a preguntas.

Hasta que notaron a Sorin.

-Quien eres tu?-Espetó Ron con desconfianza. A sus ojos, el aura de la presencia de Sorin era demasiado similar a la de Malfoy.

-RON.-Exclamaron la chica castaña y la mujer pelirroja(Probablemente la madre del chico).-EL TONO, NO SEAS MALEDUCADO.

-Por tal de no dejarlo en la ignorancia...-Arrastró el, sonando similar a Malfoy y Snape.-Me llamo Sorin. Un estudiante transferido. Me he educado en casa, pero mi padre creyó que seria divertido hacerme socializar.

-Y no eres de aquí.

-Señaló Hermione con curiosidad.

-Eso he dicho. Imagino que querrán toda la historia, pero solo daré algunos detalles, aprecio mi privacidad.-Dijo.-Mi padre y yo vivimos en un plano distinto...

Esto heló a todos los oyentes. Un mago de otro plano? Allí se encontraban las magias mas variadas y poderosas. Que podía querer aprender en Hogwarts? Y podría enseñarles?(Esto ultimo lo pensó Hermione).

-...El director y mi padre son viejos conocidos. Dumbledore necesitaba un favor que aun no ha quedado muy claro, y mi padre le pidió que me dejara trasladarme a Hogwarts para socializar con gente de mi edad.

Así que solo era para hacer amigos...

-No es que no disfrute la charla, pero el sol es algo intenso y debería ir al banco. Si no van a ir me podrían decir como llegar?

Al final entraron al banco, yendo los Weasley y Harry(Ron contento de alejarse de Sorin) a los vagones para llegar a las bobedas.

Hermione(Que es como se llamaba la chica castaña) y sus padres, se quedaron en las taquillas. Una vez los tres mortales terminaron el cambio de moneda mundana a mágica,se quedaron mirando a Sorin.

-Quisiera abrir una cuenta.

-Bien, Nombre y Apellidos?-Exigió el goblin.

Sorin esperaba poder convencer a la chica de que se callara, ya que parecía saber mucho.

-Sorin Maastrach.

La mención de ese apellido casi paró el corazón de los goblins que lo oyeron. Afortunadamente, la bruja no dijo nada, aparentemente no lo sabia.

-Maastrach...Está usted relacionado con...

-Si, es mi padre.

-Mestizo?

-Hijo LEGITIMO.

Eso causó otra andada de shocks.

-Si, encontraron el método. No tengo mucho tiempo por ahora, aunque suene raro viniendo de un vampiro.-Dijo con algo de exasperación, alarmando a los goblins que empezaron a darse prisa.

Ahora los Granger lo entendían, al menos parcialmente. El niño era un vampiro, y poderoso por lo que parecía. Hermione por otra parte estaba mas shockeada: Los vampiros eran muertos vivientes, y en consecuencia estériles si no era con los vivos desde que se perdió el secreto de su reproducción hace siglos. Pero por lo que decía Sorin...el nació vampiro.

-Si...claro señor.-Dijo temblando el trasgoide.-Cuanto desea ingresar.

-Lo que valgan estas dos baratijas.-Dijo dejando las dos piedras preciosas en el tablón.

Ahora no solo casi les da un infarto a todos. A un par de goblins les dio de verdad. Por suerte tenían tres corazones(No es así, pero me pareció un buen chiste).

Le dieron una llave y un numero de bóveda, así como una bolsa llena de monedas de oro, galeones, para no tener que ir a buscarlo. Justo entonces fue cuando Harry y los Weasley salieron de los túneles.

Los tres amigos se reunieron, y el grupo en general se dispuso a seguir a Sorin.

-Y Sorin, no quisieras venir con nosotros?-Preguntó amablemente la señora Weasley.

El solo la miró sin expresión, y todos esperaron un comentario mordaz digno de un Malfoy, pero para su sorpresa solo preguntó:

-De verdad considera buena idea que los vean con alguien como yo?-Preguntó desconcertándoles para luego aclarar con la siguiente frase.-Aun si tenemos derechos, estatus de Ser y buen reconocimiento aun hay algún que otro prejuicio contra nosotros los vampiros.

Ahora parecían entender sus extrañas características, como su palidez y el brillo en sus ojos.

-Vampiro? Pero...estas al sol...-Musitó la señora Weasley.

-Noche liquida, una crema que me protege.-Dijo como toda respuesta.-En fin, no veo nada malo en que vayamos juntos. No conozco el lugar de todos modos.

Casi les da un infarto a todos, al entender que no era ningún montaje o broma.

A Harry no le importó, no le gustaba juzgar, después de todo la gente esperaba un santo salvador de el, pero solo era un niño.

-Ahora, si habéis terminado de mirarme con la boca abierta, creo que hay compras que hacer.

Tardaron un rato, siguiéndole como zombies en salir de su estupor.

En Madame Malkin, todos se encargaron de sus compras correspondientes, salvo Sorin, que veía innecesaria la compra de los uniformes viendo que en primer año de transferencia no necesitaría las túnicas del colegio, así que solo compró paños y corbatas de cada casa.

La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto.-dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny-. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn! -Gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.

Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón.

-Tu quieres alguno?-Le preguntó a Sorin.

-No creo que quiera, no les gustan a los vampiros.-Dijo el pelirrojo con desconfianza.

-Sabes bien poco de lo que me gusta o no.-Espetó Sorin.-No es necesario, si quiero algo ya lo compraré yo.

Definitivamente algo no le gustaba a Ron. Aparentemente, por lo que les dijo a sus amigos, creyendo que Sorin no le oía, su presencia entera gritaba SLYTHERIN.

-Aun si acaba en Slytherin, no significa que sea malo.-Dijo Hermione, no muy convencida.

-No? Mira a Tu Sabes Quien, Mira a Malfoy.

-Ron, si tiene un padre tan importante es lógico que sea así, pero nos ha tratado bien.

-Aun nos mira como inferiores. Puede que una comida.

-Sabes Weasley?-Llamó el vampiro dejando de mirar un escaparate.-Si vas a hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas, asegurate de que no puede oírte. Ganaras menos enemigos.

-No me interesan los consejos de un mago oscuro.

-RON-Chilló Hermione, pero le cortó la voz de Sorin.

-Mejor ser un mago oscuro que un necio ignorante y un bárbaro sin civilizar.

Ron parecía que quería saltarle al cuello, pero las vertebras del bastón que tenia Sorin en la cintura se movieron, mostrando una fina hoja de plata enfundada.

-Tengo muy poca paciencia, pero aun y así he sido educado y cortes, pero has reaccionado enmarcando-me con prejuicios y atacando sin justificación mas que una opinión sin confirmar.-Siseó con los ojos rojos mostrando sus colmillos.-Normalmente soy menos tolerante, considera-te con suerte. Mantente fuera de mi camino...O si que seras el almuerzo.

Una hora después que Ron y Sorin pasaron ignorándose pero hablando con Harry y Hermione, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:

GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

-¡Podremos conocerle en persona! -chilló Hermione-. ¡Es él que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!

-Quien?-Preguntó desconcertado pero inexpresivo Sorin.

-No lo sabes?

-No he prestado mucha atención al mundo mortal hasta hace poco.

-Es un hacedor de grandes hazañas mágicas y...

-Suficiente.-Dijo mostrando algo de hastío.-Ya he aguantado demasiadas historias semejantes. Bastante haré leyendo sus libros.

La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora

Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:

-Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sorin consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una

larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros.

Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de _Recreo con la «banshee» _y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione. Excepto Sorin, que leía la lista y se deslizaba con gracia y sigilo entre la gente cogiendo los libros de la lista.

-¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! -Dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos.- Enseguida nos tocará.

A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura.

''Deberian arrancarle los dientes'' Pensó frotándose los ojos al ver la sonrisa del Lockhard real al lado de las fotos.''Son un peligro para la vista. A saber cuantos accidentes han causado.''

En cuanto el idiota vio a Harry, lo secuestró para posar ante las cámaras y hacer el payaso un rato hasta que lo soltó y Harry pudo escaquearse.

Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.

-Tenlos tú.-Le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero.- Yo compraré los míos.

-¿A qué te gusta, eh, Potter? -Dijo una voz realmente desagradable.

Sorin miró en la dirección de la que venia, y vio a un niño de su edad, de pelo rubio platino repeinado hacia atrás, con ropa oscura y verde y facciones puntiagudas.

Tenia una presencia similar a Sorin, pero mas débil, y además, como si no tuviera el poder o habilidad para respaldarlo.

-El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.

-¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! -Replicó Ginny Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry.

Parecía que el chico iba a decir algo, pero Sorin se hizo ver.

-No se de donde viene esta estúpida pelea.-Dijo tranquilamente.-Pero no me podría importar menos. Este es un lugar publico, y no está hecho para que la gente venga con aires a molestar como un babuino reclamando un trono y demostrar ser una perdida de espacio y aire.

-Q...que has...?

-Necesitas una traducción?-Espetó burlándose.-Esto es una tienda. Si no vas a comprar nada larga-te.

-¡Ah, eres tú! -Dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato, alternando en mirar también así a Sorin.- ¿A qué te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?

-No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley -Replicó Malfoy.- Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.

Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia

Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta.

-¡Ron! -Dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George.- ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.

-Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!

Era el padre de Malfoy aparentemente.

El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.

-Lucius.-Dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.

-Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho -Comentó el señor Malfoy.-Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? -Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la _Guía _de _transformación para principiantes.-_ Es evidente que no -Rectificó agitándose como conteniendo la risa y dejando caer el libro, que quedó entre sus túnicas un momento, de nuevo al caldero.-Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.

-Quizás porque al menos así no es una perdida de espacio incompetente.-Espetó Sorin, presentando el hecho de que seguía ahí de nuevo.- Ya veo que tan ''útil'' si se le puede llamar así es su hijo. Y ya sabe lo que dicen, de tal palo tal astilla.

Los Malfoy miraban con odio al vampiro, mientras los Weasley estaban incrédulos, salvo Ron, que creía que entre dos Slytherin estaban jugándose el puesto de líder.

-Como te atreves mocoso?

-Me atrevo porque es verdad y porque puedo triturar-te si intentas algo contra mi...-Dijo con los ojos ahora rojos y sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos.-Mortal.

Sorin solo señaló a los ahora asustados Malfoy, y en la punta de su dedo apareció una esfera roja brillante del tamaño de un guisante.

-Yo no puedo ser detectado por vuestro ministerio. Y esta bola tiene el poder explosivo suficiente para hacer volar la mitad de la tienda y parte de la calle.-Dijo sonriendo oscuro.-Que pasará si centro toda la explosión en vosotros con una barrera?

-No te atreverás...-Comenzó Lucius.

-Ahh...Seguro? Ya ves, en mi propia experiencia la muerte no es tan terrible.-Se burló el.-Y hay poco a lo que un Maastrach no se atreva.

El nombre Maastrach resonó en la cabeza de Malfoy, creando el miedo y el shock inconsciente a Sorin. El apellido le sonaba, pero no sabia de que...Por que le causaba tal pavor?

-Ultima advertencia Malfoy: Me estas molestando, y tengo cosas que hacer y poca paciencia. Fuera.-Espetó.-AHORA.

Ambos dos rubios huyeron, siguiendo la lógica de corre hoy lucha mañana.

-Bien hecho. Gracias.-Dijo Harry.

-Por mucho que me caigas bien, disto mucho de haberlo hecho por vosotros.-Dijo como si nada, apagando la esfera de su dedo.- Simplemente semejante gente me molesta.

-Uno pensaría que te aliarías con ellos a la primera.-Dijo Ron con veneno. Ahora era mucho mas fácil enmarcarlo como el líder Slytherin o mago oscuro(Cierto por cierto) y en consecuencia malvado(Cierto, pero no demasiado, mas bien neutral.).

-RONALD WEASLEY.-Chilló la Señora Weasley.

-Quizás serian mejor compañía que un necio que yo me sé.-Espetó el vampiro.-Trata de no provocarme en el futuro Weasley, no siempre soy tan tolerante.

Su cuerpo se empezó a emblanquecer, junto a su ropa, a gran velocidad, para deshacerse en una nube de niebla y deslizarse flotando por la calle hasta el otro lado, en la tienda de varitas.

''Estúpidos estereotipos''Pensaba el vampiro llegando a la tienda Olivanders y colándose como humo bajo la puerta. Afortunadamente, de día aun podía transmutar su forma en niebla, y el sol no le afectaba ni corroía la noche liquida en esa forma.

-Buenas tardes, viejo humano a mis espaldas.-Saludó ajustándose el cuello de su abrigo.-Una forma divertida de saludar a los clientes que no pueden oír sus latidos, no?

El anciano Olivanders se rió entre dientes a sus espaldas.

-Resulta...entretenido.-Confesó el mago.-Si, Albus me ha hablado de usted hace un par de horas, señor Maastrach. Reconozco que solo unos pocos conocemos de su familia...y su historia.

-Mucho conocimiento antiguo se ha perdido, no?

-Si. Desde el gran cambio, en que los hechiceros se extinguieron en este plano material y los magos aprendiendo de los grandes dragones auténticos desarrollando núcleos mágicos y la magia actual.-Relató para asegurarse de que a Sorin no le faltaban datos.-La magia de la antigüedad se ha olvidado en su mayor parte, algunas ramas como la Adivinación se debilitaron, y otras, como la nigromancia se han perdido. Sin embargo, algunos dioses aun se recuerdan, como Wee Jazz, Diosa de la magia y la Muerte, Nerull, La Maldad y la Muerte, y otros...Así como algunos demonios adorados como dioses.

-Demonios...Orcus?-Escupió el nombre con veneno el vampiro.

-Por desgracia.

-Hmmm...No importa, poco puede hacer contra nosotros ese necio. La nigromancia perdida dice? Que casualidad.-Sonrió.-Es mi especialidad.

-Imagino que no le daría a este anciano algún antiguo secreto. No necesariamente nigromancia.

-Podría ceder la Bola de Fuego...según que tan alta sea la calidad de mi varita elegida.

-Magia en lugar de dinero...Un precio justo.-Aceptó el artesano sacando una cinta métrica.-Veamos...Con que mano usa la varita?

-Soy ambidiestro.-Confesó.-Pero uso mas a menudo la mano derecha.

-Extiende su brazo, por favor. Eso es. -Midió a Sorin del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo.-Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, señor Maastrach. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón, bueno, dragones inferiores, híbridos de pseudo dragón y grandes dragones. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

Sorin no pudo evitar notar que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

-Esto ya está.-Dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo.- Bien, Señor Maastrach

Prueba ésta. Madera de cedro y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintiséis centímetros.

Bonita y flexible. Cójala y agítela.

Sorin cogió la varita y (sintiendo que debía ser el sumum de la ridiculez) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

-Arce y pelo de unicornio. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Pruebe...

Sorin probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

-No, no...Hmmm...Quizás deba enfocar su vampirismo también en esto. Veamos.-Dijo sacando una caja de los estantes para sacar de ella una varita negra de mango blanco marfil.-Pruebe esta: Tejo y núcleo de fibra de corazón de Thestral y mango de colmillo de dragón. Veinticinco centímetros, rígida y firme.

Tan pronto como Sorin la tomo, empezó a desprender por todo el cuerpo un aura roja ensombrecida por la ilusión de un esqueleto negro disperso en huesos alrededor de la misma.

-¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien...

-Perfecta.-Declaró Sorin, conjurando un pergamino chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer en el varios trazos y letras tocando el centro con el dedo.-Lo prometido es deuda.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Olivanders.-Dijo empezando a evaporarse de nuevo el joven vampiro.-Tenga un buen día.

(Un par de días después, en King Cross...)

Sorin debía agradecer al director haberle dado instrucciones detalladas sobre como llegar al Anden.

Lo admitía, nunca había visto un tren, de hecho solo había oído de ellos y estaba curioso.

No tenia realmente un baúl como algunos estudiantes. No, el tenia un ataúd, con compartimentos con dimensión de bolsillo donde guardar sus cosas. Dicho ataúd, donde dormiría, estaba reducido y en su bolsillo. Estaba delante de la entrada a dicho anden cuando...

-Que haces tu aquí?-Espetó una voz.

-RON.-Regañó una mujer.

-No se Weasley, dímelo tu, que cosa puedo estar haciendo en un anden de trenes?-Preguntó el como si hablara con un niño.-Y pensar que durante un segundo esperé escuchar algo inteligente.

-Tu...

-RONALD WEASLEY.-Chilló la mujer pelirroja llamando la atención de todo el anden, frenando al chico antes de empezar a sermonearle en tono mas normal.

Cuando la gente empezó a andar de nuevo, Sorin se encogió de hombros murmurando un ''no me importa' y cruzó la barrera. Estaba considerablemente impresionado con el anden, mas grande, antiguo y poblado que cualquiera de los que había al otro lado de la barrera.

Entonces vio a alguien que no esperaba y quedó en shock.

Los Weasley, menos Harry y Ron cruzaron la barrera y le vieron con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro mirando a la mujer ante el.

-Hey, Sorin.-Saludó uno de los gemelos, Fred, sacándolo de su estupor.-Queríamos disculparnos por el idiota de nuestro hermano.

-Si, está convencido de que eres maligno y todo ese rollo.-Dijo George.

-Y tiene razón. Soy oscuro y malvado, pero no como el cree. No soy un megalómano o un busca pleitos, solo hago con total libertad lo que me place, independientemente del bien o el mal sin importarme realmente el medio necesario.-Dijo el.-Podría decirse que soy un mal menor. Y hablando de males, no es que no me alegre de verte, pero...Que haces aquí, Madre?

Dicha mujer sonrió ante la atónita mirada de todo el mundo, y había sacado el aliento a casi todos los hombres del anden, de todas las edades. Los únicos infectados fueron el señor Weasley(Que probablemente temía demasiado a su mujer) y los gemelos, que no la vieron hasta disculparse y al hacerlo también perdieron el aliento.

Se trataba de una hermosa y joven mujer, de unos 19 o 20 aparentes, medidas perfectas y piel blanca cremosa con el pelo rubio pálido y unos ojos de color azul zafiro, muy similares a los de Sorin.

Y si Sorin era un vampiro nacido y esta mujer era su madre...

Ella sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Si, definitivamente vampira.

-Una madre no puede venir a despedir a su hijo?

-Puede, pero has venido solo por eso?

-Sorin, soy malvada, cruel sádica y despiadada.-Admitió ella, dejando a todo el mundo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.-Pero también soy tu madre. Se que esto te hará bien, pero también me preocupo.

-Gracias.-Sonrió el.-Pero es innecesario.

-Quizás no. Hay algunas cosas de las cuales no puedes defenderte, pero debes enfrentarte a ellas solo.

Madres...y su extraña manía de hablar en clave.

-Además, dos pájaros de un tiro. Deslumbrando a todos los hombres del anden solo con aparecer.-Sonrió ella.-Aun tengo mi encanto.

-Eres inmortal, este no desaparecerá.

-Supongo. Buena suerte hijo.

Y se desvaneció. Los hombres miraron al joven vampiro, como tratando de descifrar en sus rasgos quien era el bastardo con suerte, sin éxito.

-Si me disculpáis voy a buscar compartimento...Y a poner un aviso de que no abran las cortinas. Que vaya bien.

Se deslizó hacia el tren tras despedirse de los Weasley y en seguida encontró un compartimento vacío. Cerró las cortinas para que el sol no consumiera su protección y tuviera que depender de su propia resistencia y puso un hechizo para que no pudieran abrirlas sin su permiso.

Empezó a leer un libro de magia del colegio, repasándolo una vez mas, cuando abrieron la puerta.

Se trataba de la chica Weasley, Ginny, y una chica de su edad de pelo castaño encrespado y ojos marrones.

-Te importa si nos sentamos?

-Claro. Es un país libre.-Dijo sin importarle.-El compartimento no es de mi propiedad de todas formas.

-So...Sorin.-Musitó Ginny.

-Lo conoces, Ginny?

-Eso parece. No te preocupes, puedo ser un vampiro, pero no tengo ninguna intención de comerme a nadie. Aun.

-Va...Vam...

-Si, ya sabes, muerto viviente pálido poderoso que bebe sangre.-Dijo como hablando del tiempo.-Vas a balbucear o vas a sentarte?

Ambas chicas se sentaron y el siguió leyendo mientras ellas charlaban de sus cosas, decidiendo que no era una amenaza en ese momento. Poco después, La puerta se abrió de nuevo, revelando a dos chicas de su edad.

Una tenia el pelo rubio y ojos verdes con una expresión de neutralidad bastante similar a la suya, que se rompió al ver a la castaña, Hermione le oyó decir a Ginny. De lo que oyó después aparentemente se llevaban bien pese a ser de casas distintas y rivales. Sorin Juraría que cuando lo miró y sus ojos se cruzaron se sonrojó levemente, pero creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas. O eso, o era muy buena ocultando sus gestos.

La segunda chica tenia el pelo rubio dorado como el sol, la piel blanca y los ojos negros, absorbentes como la noche. A Sorin le llamó la atención en seguida.

Al mirarla a los ojos, Sorin notó una extraña opresión en el pecho yo le pareció oír durante unos instantes un latido de mas yendo a toda velocidad en el vagón. Curioso.

Parecía estar muy desarrollada para u edad. Y parecía algo decepcionada cuando Sorin la piraba sin parpadear, por lo que volvió a su libro.

-Creo que no os conocemos realmente, no?-Preguntó la de ojos verdes.-Mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass. Ella es Hermione Granger, y la pelirroja Ginny Weasley.

Sorin volvió a alzar la mirada, y oyó a la otra rubia presentarse.

-Yo soy Rose Peace. Y si no queréis relacionaros conmigo tras esto lo entenderé.-Dijo algo insegura y levemente resignada.-Pero soy mitad Veela.

Sorin creyó que eso explicaba la extraña aura que emanaba de ella. Similar al encanto de las Succubo con las que se mezclaba su madre, pero siendo un vampiro a el no le afectaba.

-Que estupidez.-Dijo Daphne.- Así que atraes a los chicos. Bha, si caen en esa magia tan fácilmente es que no valen la pena. Además, los hombres son idiotas.

-Si, cierto.-Apoyó Hermione.

-Ehh...Dijo aun tímida Ginny.

Eso pareció animar a la híbrida, que parecía llevar por primera vez en mucho tiempo una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo siento por tener órganos reproductivos señalando mi nivel de inteligencia.-Dijo con sarcasmo Sorin, recordándoles que estaba allí, y haciendo que se rieran levemente, menos Rose, que seguía desanimándose de vez en cuando cuando la miraba.-Mi nombre es Sorin Maastrach, y soy un vampiro, y me importa bien poco lo que la gente diga de mi por ello. Si tienen problemas seguramente hablan a mis espaldas, y los cobardes no me podrían importar menos aun si fueran moscas.

-Buena filosofía.-Afirmó Daphne.-Vampiro, eh? Si, das el pego.

-Si, cierto.-Dijo aun incomoda ante la mirada del vampiro la chica veela.

-Oh, por fin alguien que no tartamudea al saberlo. Un placer. Y dime, Ginny: Donde están tu hermano y Harry?

-Cierto, donde están?-Preguntó Hermione.-No los he visto en el tren.

-Puede que se quedaran en la estación?-Preguntó Daphne.

-No puedes ir a buscarlos volando si es así?-Cuestionó la pelirroja.

-No puedo cambiar a forma animal de día. Y mi protección solar no dura para siempre, por eso he echado las cortinas.-Dijo Sorin.-Estoy oyendo al pesado de la librería, Malfoy, al extremo del vagón y no tardará en venir a molestar. Queréis que lo asuste?

-El imbécil de Malfoy? Dale un infarto.-Dijo la rubia Greengrass, que no sufría a ese necio que además la perseguía tratando de ligar con ella...inútilmente, la llamaban reina de hielo por una razón.

Sorin empezó a convertirse en nieble y cuando Malfoy abrió la puerta.

La niebla había formado la imagen de una enorme cabeza demoniaca con muchos colmillos gritándole con los ojos brillando en rojo(Dos bolas de fuego) y rodeándole con la lengua.

Al rubio y a sus dos acompañantes les invadió el miedo y huyeron gritando como niñas mientras dejaban un rastro de orina por su camino de huida.

-Pse.-Dijo la niebla recuperando la forma de Sorin.-Cobardes. Hasta un novato habría visto que era un engaño.

Todas lo miraban con sorpresa.

-Que? Soy imaginativo.


End file.
